Kiri
Kiri ('''real name '''Kichiro Ryusaki) is the synth keyboardist for Velvet Vendetta. Basic Stats Full Name: '''Kichiro Ryusaki '''Aliases and Nicknames: '''Kiri (derived from his real name) '''Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 23 Birthdate: 17 June Air Blood Type: O Hometown: Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan Languages: Japanese, French Occupation: Synth keyboardist Appearance HEIGHT: 5'6"/168cm WEIGHT: 135lb/61kg Body: Kiri has a slim build, he's very cute and compact. His body still has some masculinity to it, with tiny hips and properly proportioned shoulders. He has a light tone to his body, though he's still a bit soft over his butt and legs. Hair: Naturally black, but dyed a bright and playful blond. He usually keeps it up to date, but inevitably there is always a little black at his roots. He keeps it trimmed choppy and down to his neck. Eyes: '''Black, sometimes blue with his contacts in. Very narrow and single-lidded. '''Skin: '''Quite pale and pretty, and it's actually fairly thin, so he bruises easily. His lips are a little extra-pink as compared to most people (but tired bag-eyes are multiplied too). '''Voice: Boyish. It's got a light rasp to it that's part natural, part a kicked cigarette habit. It's still noticeable that he's gone through puberty, but it's just a tenor in tone. 'Clothing: '''Trendy stuff. Bright colors and designer jeans, light, masculine jewelry. '''Additional: '''Has a tattoo on the back of his right shoulder, of an aspen branch with a canary flying from its perch. Personality Kiri is a generally amicable fellow. He doesn't really have any burdens he's carrying around, and prefers to just be open and enjoy things. He doesn't really get along with people who don't behave the same way, because he can't stand being weighed down with other people's baggage. Some of his friendships are shallow for this reason, but Kiri has nothing against being close with those who he really clicks with. The only things that really piss him off are when he's picked on for his androgynous appearance. Preferences '''Hobbies/Interests: '''Computers, coding and programming, puzzles, video games and logic-based games of any kind, role playing games '''Color: '''Lime green, dark gray tones, royal blue, yellow '''Food and Drink: '''Mandarin-flavored anything, kimchi, ramen, those girly beers '''Fragrance: '''none, just some cucumber body wash '''Cigarette: '''none, he kicked the habit. '''Music: '''Pop and jazz '''Clothing: '''Anything hip and colorful '''Underwear: '''Boxer breifs '''Animal: '''Tardigrade, mongoose, ferret '''Season: '''Summer '''Place: '''on the beach '''Book: '''doesn't read much besides programming textbooks '''Movie: '''action adventures, thrillers '''Subject: '''computer science '''Sport: '''Water polo (for laughs), track and field (he played in college) '''Lucky Number: '''6 '''Sexual: '''100% bona-fide heterosexual. Kiri has no leanings towards men whatsoever, and if for some reason he were to discover some, they would be the most ladylike of all men. He just isn't into angular bodies, and especially no one bigger than himself. '''Other Likes: '''Dream-heavy nights, foam matresses, H-games '''Dislikes: '''Haters, anyone who dislikes technology, people who are too ridgid and inhibited '''Fears: '''Dying in his sleep '''Disgusts: '''Glaring ignorance, naked old people Traits '''Handedness: '''Left '''MBTI Personality: 'ENFP '''IQ: '''130 '''Political Views: '''Left-leaning '''Religion: '''Atheist Background Kiri grew up the only beloved son of two rich politicians. That translated into all the usual things: he was a spoiled teenager who not only got into smoking and had piercings poked into his body all over, but here and there tried some bad drugs too. He was saved primarily because he found a love for computing, and the more he let that habit take over his life, the less interest he had in the wild hijinks with his so-called friends. Along the way he discovered synthetic music, and picked up that art as well as some disk jockeying so that he could still party with the only friends he knew. Kiri chose to go off to college, and none of his friends came to join him. Around his transition period, he got his tattoo, more a symbol of where he wanted his life to go and not where it had been, kicked smoking entirely, and learned how not to be a douchebag just because he had money. He was working a job as a computer technician and playing synth in small indie bands on his off time for a while, which caused him to cross paths with Eiri during his day job. Eiri was getting his laptop repaired, and happened to think Kiri was cute, so they chatted a little longer, and Eiri drafted him into his Velvet Vendetta project. Relationships Lovers *None, but the occasional girlfriend. Friends *Eiri Haruna: friend. They love to talk nerdy. *Kyousuke Ebisawa: friend. Kiri found him way too drunk in a bar, and happened to butt in when the bartender didn't seem to care to cut him off himself. They don't have much to say to each other, but they're on good terms. Family *Mother: Politician. Shows her love with gifts and money. *Father: Politician, former Ambassador to France. He's only around part of the time anyway, though Kiri has also been back and forth to France with him, and even spent a year there in school as a kid. Pets *Rasputin: A small hamster Housing Kiri still gets ample money from his parents, so he lives on his own in a smaller-ish apartment in Roppongi. It still has ample space, but it is composed of only one bedroom, a living room, kitchen and single bath. That doesn't stop it from having vaulting ceilings or high-quality leather seating and a king bed, of course. Additional Info and Trivia * Under construction Roleplays/Stories Gallery Insert gallery here if any.